


【萍】『承』vixx同人 豆N/拉车

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 14:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【萍】『承』vixx同人 豆N/拉车

在房门被撞开的那个瞬间，车学沇只觉得浑身的血液都逆流了，似乎灼烫，又近乎刺骨的寒，令他剧烈地颤抖。他下意识地向前爬去抓衣服，想要遮掩自己半裸的身子，李弘彬却只是在看清来人后，朝对方一笑，“这还用问？”  
站在门口的，正是金元植。车学沇的夫君。他皱眉，目光在房内扫视一圈，最终落在车学沇后腰那一小块光洁的皮肤上。  
见金元植沉默不语，李弘彬拎着胯把人捉回身前狠狠顶入，自顾自接着道： “你房里什么时候藏了这么个可人儿？竟还诓我说是小厮，你有没有良心啊？”  
金元植挑起一边眉，“好玩儿么？”  
李弘彬不答，忽然掐住学沇纤长的颈，将他的脸转向门口。那个瞬间，时间仿佛静止。  
金元植看见，那双溢着泪的眸子宛如窥见十殿阎罗，魂飞天外。受惊的小猫跪伏在地，颤得喉中音节支离破碎：“老爷、求您……求您宽恕！妾身万死……”  
他掩了门上坐，声音听不出冷暖：“你自己说。”  
李弘彬撇撇嘴，起身退开，面上明白挂着戏谑。

车学沇立马拉过散乱的衣物将自己裹起，呼唤着飞去的魂儿渐渐聚拢。许久，他才从交缠的万千思绪中剥离出救命的稻草：“是妾身不检点，让公子误会了，妾身该死。”  
李弘彬笑得狂乱。  
金元植与李弘彬对视半晌，一脚把人踢翻，“混账东西。倒学会偷人了？”  
“妾身不敢！”车学沇原本温润的嗓音里尽是哭腔，手脚并用爬回去扯住了老爷裤脚，慌乱间对上弘彬目光，又低头咽了咽，道，“妾身许是……不够检点，求老爷责罚！”  
“罢了吧元植，”李弘彬这才悠悠开口，“他本无心，倒是我鬼迷了心窍。”

房内飘起一阵异香。


End file.
